Sing with me!
by BoricuaPinkRanger
Summary: This story takes place before Syd and Bridge entered the SPD Academy. Syd is cheerleader at the McKinley and Bridge is the new kid on the Institute. Both admitted to Glee club. Without realizing fall in love.
1. Welcome !

**A/N** : _Neither the characters of Glee and Power Rangers belong to me just the idea of the story._

* * *

It happened after the Sectionals from the season one of Glee and before Beginnings of Power Rangers SPD.

Once again their were fighting for solos on the Glee club. The discussion was heard even in the corridors of the McKinley Institute. Their companions said to one to another. "Someone that separates these two." but no one moved. It seems as if they were watching a boxing live without physical blows. Who discussed were Rachel Berry that was the lead singer and self-proclaimed captain of the Glee Club and Sydney Drew who also belonged to the cheerleaders team. This last entry into the club with Queen, Santana and Brittany, originally with the purpose of spying. But she never liked that idea, at first she made only to get along with the coach, now she is an important part of New Directions.

"It's not fair, you always got the solos, Rachel" Syd said angrily to her teammate.

"I received for my talent and because I am the star of the team" Rachel replied.

The girls continued arguing.

* * *

In the school library was the new kid. He was of white complexion, blue eyes and chocolate-brown hair. He wore a green sweater, dark blue jeans, green converse and a pair of black glove. Was Bridge Carson and he was seeking refugee in the library from the called Welcome Rituals that gave to news the rugby team players.

It was time to leave and Bridge headed to the lockers to collect belongings, when all his feared came true, someone pushed him to the locker, while the other throw ketchup right in the face. There were a pair of big and stronger rugby's players welcoming and not in the best way.

" Welcome to the McKinley "said one while the other looked at him with an intimidating look.

The boy terrified the only thing that he do was close the eyes until they left the area.

In the other corner Sydney watched the scene with outrage. "When they will learn to respect the others. Maybe when someone put them in their place."she told to herself.


	2. The Spanish Class

**A/N:** I dont own nothing , except the idea.

* * *

2. The Spanish class

He had started Spanish class and Mr. Schuester had divided the group into pairs , to make a practical exercise . This consisted in presenting each other with a written Spanish . To practice writing in Spanish.

A Bridge will play with Brittany , who voluntarily offered be his partner . She will advancement to Santana to make the new guy has her prey . He gave the paper he had written to the cheerleader, his writing was substantially well with exception of the lack of accents . Apparently he had taken Spanish classes before . But when he began to read the Brittany, it looked like she wrote hieroglyphics "ola soi Brittaney i tu me ... " reading to himself " like you" do not know what else you impact more, the bad spelling of the girl or tell him that she liked . But he could not answer with another thing than a nervous smile .

" Well it's time to leave, I will pick the papers and you can go. You better not put anything Undue because I will read . " Said the teacher while start picking paper sheets .

Leaving the Classroom Bridge was intercepted by Santana .

"Hi, I'm Santana and animators . 's Your name ? Tell me about yourself? Cheerleader said giving him a flirt look .

" Hey , um ... well my name is Bridge Carson and I'm new as you can notice . I have psychic powers , I do not mind that you interested to know, but you ask me , so it 's why I'm telling you , it's also for that reason I always wear gloves. " the guy tried to explain but mistook more .

"Are you serious, psychics do not exist, you're crazy and left neurons in the brain," She replied in a voice of disappointment Santana. "You know I have to go." and went as far as possible from him.

" But ? ... Your ask me? " was the only thing he managed to say before she left.

* * *

Already beginning to gather in the glee club . Professor Schuester began giving instructions to this day .

" Before certain people begins to peel" giving you a look at Rachel and Sydney. " The challenge today will sing with the person you least pleasing club for so learn to value talent of the other. So start with Syd and Rachel "

" Very good if there is no choice , but I will choose the song . " Rachel said Syd .

" Ok , today I rise with the intention to discuss with you. " Syd told turning her eyes.

"**_ Hello hello baby you street, I can not hear a thing , I have got no service In the club , you say ? Say?_** " Syd began to sing .

"**_Just a second , It's my favorite song they're gonna play, And I can not text you with a drink in my hand , eh_** ? " It was the turn to Rachel .

" **_Stop callin 'Stop callin ' I do not wanna think anymore I got my head and my heart on the dancefloo_**r " both sang the chorus of the song .

" I look great , they see that they can work well together," said the professor.

" That's because I was singing with her," replied in unison the two petty girls .


	3. Syd to the Rescue!

**3. Syd to the rescue!**

At one end of the hall were the cheerleaders: Sydney, Santana and Brittany and the other was Bridge. When Brittany tells her companions "I like that guy is so cute" referring to the new guy.

"At first I did too, but I discover that he is a rare of the worst,he says that is psychic. This sick in the head. Moreover in science class when the teacher would ask a question and he do not remember the answers, he stoppage of seat and went to one of the walls, stopping it with his hands, according to him, so the thoughts flow better. So discarded from my list, it would say the others?. "Santana told the pair of cheerleaders.

"How can you be so cruel Santana, maybe telling the truth," I replied Syd faced disappointment at what she had heard.

"As you may think that's possible" this I answer to back.

Syd thought and replied "Well before people did not believe that Aliens exist and are now living with us like other humans more."

"Not the same." she insisted.

As long as these talking rugby players have to attack once more Bridge. When Syd noticed and decided to intervene in the matter.

"It will not make it again I would let you" with a look of fury.

"You're crazy and we not be here when you make a fool, let's go Brittany." and the two girls left. Leaving Sydney alone.

But this had an ace up her sleeve but she also had powers not used for fear of rejection, but she was in the Glee club the place of the rejected, even so she liked it there because she felt special. With determination so wandered into the two players and said:

"Why do not you mess with one of your size?" She did not know why he had said that. Because she was half the size of the players, but she said it.

"How sweet, the boy is now defended by women." Said one of the players and was preparing to hit the boy.

Syd put her hand on one of the locks of the lockers and take a form metal hand, clenched her fist and hit the player of rugby in the stomach. The other ran in terror while the girl screamed that she was a phenomenon, while the other was writhing in pain. When she look at Bridge, he was gone, also disappeared.

"This is for them to learn to respect" she told herself, but knew that her action would cause her problems.

* * *

**P/N**: _Since it is a crossover of Glee with Power Rangers SPD aliens living on earth as normal citizens of the Earth is normal. So comment of the aliens._


	4. Goodbye to the Cheerios

**A/N:**_ As always I do not own anything exept the idea of history_

* * *

**4. Goodbye to the Cheerios.**

It was another day at McKinley and Sydney was preparing to take her first class, this had as usual red, white and black uniform of the Cheerios, and her blond hair was held in a curly ponytail. When they give her a message that has to go through the office of Coach Sue. On the face that put the girl who gave the message was not good what Sue had to say.

When she get to the office first thing the coach said was "You're out of the cheerleaders, and it's my last word."

"But why? Must be an explanation." replied the blonde.

"Of course . You know I find out everything, and I entered of what you did to that rugby player. You are a mutant. You're not normal, for people like you is the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Oh and worst of all was to defend a reject. So take off that uniform is now. "Sue said.

"I do not think going from high school, as the cheerleaders I no longer care. In less than 10 minutes you will have your uniform." Syd said in an annoyed tone.

After 10 minutes she returned with a pink blouse, denim skirt, pink slippers and uniforms in her hand and threw it on the desktop. "Here is. Oh I almost forgot." Hair came loose and shot hair band with the uniform. "You know, I hate ponytails."

* * *

Bridge was looking for some books in his locker and the hallway was clear which he take to sing while looking through his stuff:

**"**_**Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train That will take you anywhere**._**"** The boy sang.

Sydney came out of the office when she heard singing. He sang very well and would be a good piece for the Glee Club. So she happened to sing with.

**_"Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_. _He Took the midnight train that will take anywhere_."** The girl joined him.

He realized and soon both sung in the hallway.

**"_Don'ts stop believing_**" sung by two at once.

Once finished she said: "Hello I am Sydney, I think you sing very well. If you want a place to make friends and not alone can enter the Glee Club."

"Oh hello, I'm Bridge. Well, thank you. I'll take into account. Oh almost forgot, thanks for defending me the other day, I left there running because I do not expected to see something like that, you're not weird or anything, I'm weird. The thing is that after I realized that you have powers like me, well not like me because I am psychic and you can transform your fist in metal but ... "the guy was telling, when she interrupts.

"I get it, it be hard to study in a place where every day bother you" she said.

"No matter only be for this year. Know, next year I will enter to the SPD Academy and then things will different I will learn to defend myself, I will be SPD officer and if I put effort I can be a Ranger, a Power Ranger." Bridge commented with a smile to his new friend.

"Great, whatever. Consider it and come to the club this afternoon" Syd replied smiling back.

"Okay, see you in the Glee Club." said the future SPD Ranger.

* * *

**P/N :**_ As SPD academy there also exists Xavier School of the X-men . That's why Sue tells Syd move to this school because she considered her a mutant for her powers._


	5. The audition to the Glee Club

**A/N: **_Like always I don't own anything except the idea of the story. _

* * *

**5. The audition at Glee Club**

They were all together, and go through the door Sydney, Bridge was waiting in the hallway.

"Mr. Schuester is a guy who has a good voice and is interested in entering the club. Not to mention that a victim of some rugby players in the hallway like many here. Can enter?" Syd said the professor.

"Okay but first that show us some of his talent" said Mr. Schuester.

"You can pass Bridge." called him the girl, while he leaned out through the door and entered the room.

"Hi, I'm Bridge" said the boy.

"Welcome, we're going to sing" asked the teacher.

"I think _**International Lov**e_." Bridge said a little nervous.

And he started to sing **"_You put it down like New York City. I never sleep Wild like Los Angeles My fantasy Hotter than Miami. I feel the heat Oh oh oh oh it's international love_."**

Soon the other students joined to the song.

"Okay, you're part of Glee." said Mr. Schuester.

Rachel looks at Finn and says "I think you have competition."

"And? You're the one that bothers you is someone who sings well or better than you" Finn answered him.

"Leave me alone! Want, Finn" Rachel said, annoyed.

"You started" Finn answered him.

"Stop fighting, or going to scare the new guy." Mercedes told from one corner of the room.

"Please your attention, this next Monday celebrates the International Day of the superheroes. So will divide into three groups and will choose a song dedicated to some superhero and will make a presentation on Monday. The team that wins will win tickets to the fair . Teams formed by lot, so that they put their names in the box. "indicated the teacher.

Once all the names were in the box Schuester began to take the first group being composed by Tina, Mike, Sydney, Bridge and Kurt. Second by Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck and Matt. Finally the third group was form by Rachel, Mercedes, Arti, and Finn.

"I'm glad we play together, Bridge." Syd told with enthusiasm.

All groups gathered in circles to discuss what will not.

"But that will do?" Tina asked.

"I know the PowerPuff girl" Kurt said as everyone looked at him horrified face.

"The Powerpuff Girl are cartoons, if it's the day of the Superhero should be spent not drawing real heroes." Mike said.

"Mike is right but then to superheroes we sing?" Syd said.

"One moment" Bridge went to a wall and stood on their hands to think better. "I haved, as the main idea in addition to the superheroes of course, is teamwork. We should sing to superheroes team instead of one, if you want we can meet at my house." he said as he was setting them up.

"Perfect" they all said.

Bridge On quietly told his companions to what superheroes they could sing , this so that others would not find out and be a surprise.

"Mr. Schuester, we have song and it's a surprise." Syd said.

* * *

**P/N:** _The Superheroes really exist in this world._


	6. It's Show time!

**A/N: **_As always just the story idea is mine. Oh, and please too much to ask even a review. I need to know what you think, please. I'm new at this. Thanks, __**Gracias :)**_

* * *

**6. It's show time!**

Already had gathered at Bridge home, and now went to the mall to buy things they needed for their presentation on Monday. Sydney, Tina and Kurt went to a costume shop, while Mike and Bridge went to toys store.

In the costume shop:

"Here they are, the costumes we need." Said Sydney

"I want the pink." Kurt said as he grabbed one of the stans of clothing.

Sydney looks at him and says "Do not even think pink is mine, is my favorite color."

Tina before Kurt could say anything she said to the boy "And yellow is mine, sorry."

"Okay I'll take the blue." Kurt said in a voice of resignation.

Once completed purchases met the living room of the mall to see what each one had achieved and all at once.

"We got the suits" Tina said with emotion at the two boys. "What bought you?"

"We got this." Bridge answered her as he and Mike they shows a guns toys and some foreign media artifacts that seemed one huge belt buckle.

"What the hell is that?" Kurt asked referring to the artifact.

"Oh, it's a toy morpher of the first Power Ranger. The Morphers used to transform . They use an energy that comes ..." Bridge responded with one of his long explanations but Kurt cut him off.

"Okay, I get it. Explanation is not necessary so long." Said this.

* * *

I arrive on Monday and had only arrived the teacher, Quinn and Bridge. So this last try to look for conversation to the girl pregnant.

"Hey, you know the sex of the Baby?" asked the boy.

"Yes, I know." This will respond.

The boy took off one of his gloves and ran her hand against her bientre.

"What are you doing?" Quinn said.

"It's a girl." said

"How you know I did the sonograms yesterday and I had not yet told anyone." said the girl in astonishment.

"Remember, I'm psychic." Bridge said.

From Soon everyone began to arrive at assembly hall. Group 1 said they wanted be the last so started the 2.

They began their presentation which was a song dedicated to Batman bat. Then it was time for group 3 led by Rachel and Finn sang to Spiderman.

"I think is win for sure." Rachel said to Finn.

This answered "There is still a group so you better wait and do not flatter yourself."

"You always." Was all that came out of the mouth of the girl.

They were the lights out on stage when they began to be heard the sound of drums and electric guitars. These began playing Rock music. The stage lit up and there were guys in suits who imitated the uniforms of the first Power Rangers. Sydney wore pink, Bridge red, Tina yellow, Kurt blue and Mike black. There were a few screens in the back that projected the images that had been able to capture through the lens of journalists from different Power Rangers battles throughout the history of Earth. :

And Bridge began to sing: **_They've got a power and a force ,that you've never seen before. They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score. No one can ever take them down, the power lies on their siiiide. _**

All followed him in the chorus: **_Go Go Power Rangers , Go Go Power Rangers, Go Go Power Rangers , Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers._**

Was Syd turn :**_ They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands. They know to only use their weapons for defense. No one will ever take them down, the power lies on their siiiide. _**

"Okay, I'm impressed." Schuster said.

After voting the teacher proceeded to tell the winner "Well, and the winners are ... Group 1. Congratulations!"

All from excitement jumped. Syd throw it over to Bridge giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. This was redder than the suit he was wearing. When they counted these separated. But it was too late and Kurt had made one of his comments.

"How beautiful is love." Kurt said as he fixed his gaze on them.

"Shut up Kurt!" Syd said as she nudged without anyone noticing.

Everyone did a circle and joined hands. They said in unison "Go go Power Rangers."


	7. At the Fair Part 1

_**A/N:**__ As always only belongs to me the idea of the story._

* * *

7. At the fair Part 1

Came the day to enjoy the prize they had won in the competition's Glee Club. Sydney, Bridge, Tina, Kurt and Mike were in the line to get into the fair. All entries had all-inclusive. When suddenly Bridge, see two young, looking with sadness close to one of the fences of the fair. He was an African-American guy and a young Latina brown hair girl. Which lived in the streets of the NewTech city and which for obvious reasons could not enjoy like other guys, of the fair. This touched him, Syd realized that something was wrong.

"What happens Bridge?" she asked.

"That kids are poor and can not go to the fair, WHILE than us we won tickets to any payment with just singing." he replied to the girl.

"You're right it is sad, now I also feel bad for them," said Syd.

"What if we give them our tickets and I pay with my savings ours after all they're worse than us." Bridge said with a small smile on his face.

"You're right, let's give our tickets. But I pay my thing." Replied Syd.

"No, I insist I pay them." said.

"Okay you win, and you pay," said the girl, laughing.

They left the others in the row and went to the young couple watched from afar with sadness.

"Hello, you would like to go to the fair?" Syd said.

"Sure, but we have no money." Said the young Latina with the voice of sadness.

"Well today is your lucky day because we have extra tickets and we want to share with you." Commented Bridge in a tone enthusiastic.

"Are you serious? You are not cheating us, right? Asked the African-American guy.

"Of course not, we do heart, come with us to the line to enter." this I reply.

"Okay, thanks there are few people of good heart like you. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Jack and this is Elizabeth." Jack said as he shook hands with Bridge.

"Thank you." Said Elizabeth.

They all go to the row where it was Tina, Kurt and Mike who were almost at the entrance, subtly passing it to other people in line up itself next to their friends.

"Where were you?" Asked Kurt.

"Looking for friends." Syd said, pointing to Jack and Elizabeth.

"Do not tell me That ...?" This surprised by what his friends did.

"Our heart could not help it." Bridge told Kurt.

When they were at the entrance, Jack and Elizabeth realized that Bridge buy two tickets and was left almost penniless. There they knew that it was not that left over two if not given them their own so they could enter. Once inside the fair these moved by the gesture of the kids so that gave them a hug.

"And now that it was?" said in unison Bridge and Syd

"It was only in gratitude." Said the kids.

Then everyone went by their side to enjoy the fair.


	8. At the Fair Part 2

**A/N: As always only belongs to me the idea of history.**

* * *

8. At the fair Part 2

Once inside the fair saw a giant rollercoaster and was where it first decided to go the group of young. Everyone was happy until the rollercoaster carts speed and there caught the first downhill and Tina were excited shouting of emotion raising their hands up while Kurt screaming in terror covering his face with his hands, Sydney shouted also but not as much as Kurt, but look like she wanted to leave Bridge almost armless. She grab to his arm and not let go until the journey ended.

"Who wants to go on the roller coaster?" Tina asked as she gave Kurt a malevolent smile.

"No way, I are not remount but kill me." This respond.

Near them had a post game. "If derived the first row of pines, you can earn a small stuffed animal. If derived the first and second are two small stuffed animals and whether they derive all, may win two small and one large stuffed animals." Said Mr.'s post games.

"Oh, I love stuffed animals." Syd said.

"Let me try sir." Bridge said to the man, he picked up the colored balls and started throwing the pines. Unbelievably achievement knock them all.

"Well we have a winner, you can choose your rewards." Said the man in the games.

Bridge grabbed a pink teddy elephant with a silver tiara and dark pink tutu, and gave it to Sydney.

"Oh, thank Bridget now I have company for Peanuts." She said referring to the stuffed gray elephant had since she was five.

Then he took the two smaller stuffed one gave it to Tina who was a black cat with big green eyes and a violet necklace that contrasted with the gothic style of the girl. While the other was a creamy white and brown pony which gave it to Kurt.

"Since I would be angry." Said Kurt

"Come to the bumper cars." Mike suggested.

"Yes" answered Tina and Kurt.

"But I wanted to go to the carousel." Syd said.

"If you want, you go. I go with Sydney, and then we met in the ice cream." Bridge tell them to the rest.

The guys separated Bridge and Syd went to the carousel. This help the girl be mounted. The carousel inspired mystic creatures. Sydney was on a unicorn, while Bridge was going riding a dragon. These were given a look and smiled at each other knew that was growing a beautiful friendship, which could over time could be something else. When the carousel finish rotate he grabbed her waist helping her get off the unicorn where she was sitting.

The others came out of the bumper cars when Tina and Kurt was coming distracted talking they stumbled with handsome young man he was tall, fair-skinned, blond hair and big blue eyes who also wore uniform with the SPD Academy logos and a small plaque in the right side of his uniform that said Schuyler Tate apparently that was his name.

"Look how their steps." Said SPD cadet and continued his way apparently was not happy be at the fair.

"Oh God that handsome guy" said Tina, while she and Kurt sighed dreamily.

"Please. What do you see to him?" Asked Mike.

"All" they said in unison.

"I can not believe." Was all I said Mike while on their way to reunited with others.

Already in place of ice cream all ate ice cream and talked.

"You know, today was a nice day" said Syd

"Yes, of course and you two were not separated in all day." Kurt said with a malicious tone looking to Sydney and Bridge.

"I found the love of my life." Tina said as she remembered the boy in SPD uniform .

"And that was?" Bridge asked curiously.

"Oh was that she and Kurt stumbled upon a SPD cadet , and were enchanted especially Tina." Mike said with a medium tone mocking.

Everyone laughed. When they finished each went to their house.


	9. Regionals

**A/N: Again, as always, the characters of Glee and Power Rangers are not mine just the idea of the story.**

* * *

9. Regionals

Since the regional approach and the guys of _New Directions_ were super-excited until they found out something they did not expect. Yes, as if not enough with all the problems that caused them to Glee Club Coach Sue now she was going to be part of the regional jury.

All the way on the bus be able to see the long faces of the young. Finn suddenly stop and try to encourage them.

"Hey we got away we can not give up without a fight, not to give that pleasure to Sue." This said.

Rachel took a deep breath, stood and joined his words. "Finn is right not to give that pleasure, now we must be more united than ever and we will fight to the end."

The group responded to the comments with a smile and attitude changed. The only one who seemed puzzled was Bridge but it was not for the regional was something else. It was his first year in McKinley but also the last, as this was graduating that year and was preparing to enter the SPD Academy, and as the year was ending knew his days in the Glee Club were numbered. Besides the prom also approached and wanted to invite Sydney but did not know how to tell her.

Once the competition began singing the first group _Aural Intensity_. _New Directions_ were second in singing these will made a tribute to _Journey_. When these ended everyone was celebrating in the waiting room for their hard work when suddenly Quinn takes out a cry of pain this source had broken and was about to give birth.

"Oh, here comes the baby." Quinn said with pain as she clutched her belly.

"Call an ambulance." Said Bridge with nerves who was nearby at the time of the incident.

"No time for that, we must take her now." Puck replied.

"We'll take it on the bus, fast no time to lose." Said the professor.

"We go with you to the hospital." Syd said with the rest of the club behind her.

"I'm staying, someone has to wait for the result." Rachel pointed out.

In the hospital waiting room all waited in despair, only Mercedes and Puck entered the delivery room not to mention that neither knew some competition. When it receive the phone call from Rachel saying that they had been last. The faces of sadness in the hospital corridor were many, so they never knew that the only person who put in the first position was Sue. Sydney was sitting in one of the couches in the room her face was calm despite what happened so that this Bridge to profit was finally alone to ask if she wanted to go with him to the prom.

"Are you okay? I can sit? Oh well I wanted to ask a question but do not want to hear but if you want I will make it like that if you do not ..." this one began with one of his long and confusing comments sometimes nor himself understood it.  
"Okay, sit down. What wanted to ask me?" Sydney will respond.

"Well." grabbed air and sigh "If you want to go to prom with me?" ask this but at no time dared to look at her face. "

Syd sighed and then replied, not find a way to tell him that I already had a date for the dance without hurting his feelings. "Look Bridge, as I say. You are a good boy, and you're cute, I have liked to go with you but I have a date for the dance and it is Manuel Valencia."

"Manuel Valencia? The captain of the school baseball team? The Spanish? Such the same as a friend of the two rugby players abusers. I thought that you no longer join with such people, you no longer care about the be popular?. "This will upset replied wiping the tears streaming down his face before reaching the area of the cafeteria where were the others.

"But he's different. Bridge! Do not go, listen, I did not intentionally hurt you." Syd asked him to listen to her but followed his path. Soon a tear began to roll down her cheek.

After everyone saw the drinks were mounted on the school bus and were heading to their homes the trip was one of utter silence, tension be felt in the air. Definitely had not been a good day for the Glee Club.


	10. Prom

_**A/N: Again, just the idea of the story belongs to me.**_

* * *

**10. Prom**

It was the day of the prom and Sydney was ready to go himself, Manuel was going to wait her at outside the local. Because according to him, had no transportation and only what he could carry. Syd headed to the car where her mother was waiting, she had a pink dress with a small tiara in her hair and in her hand a light pink rose.

"I'm ready mom," said the young woman to her mother.

"You look beautiful daughter." Replied the mother. "Hey daughter, next year you graduate. Ever thought that you do with your life?"

"Um ... I think I will come in to the SPD Academy." said the girl.

"You're sure?" Said the mother.

"Yes." Syd replied cogently, but there was something that did not seem to be well on the girl and her mother quickly noticed.

"Sydney's something bothering you?, Something you want to tell in confidence I am your mother." This said.

"Well you know that the captain of the baseball team invited me to dance, at other times I would be super excited because the guy I really liked. But now that this other guy, the new I wanted to go with and how he took so long to ask me to go to the dance I thought he did not want to go with me and thus accept and go with Manuel. "The girl made a sigh and continued. "When he finally asked me already I had a date for the dance so I had to with the pain in my soul say no."

"Oh, my girl if you really care look for him calmly and explain what happened. Do not give up easily."

The car was parked outside the entrance of the room and the girl got out and said goodbye to her mother.

"Thanks Mom, I love you." Said Syd.

She was waiting for her prom date when suddenly it reaches a limo under a tall guy black hair and green eyes was Manuel, along with him was a that girl had curly red hair, was Karen the volleyball team captain of the Institute . There was nobody else in the limo meant that he lied and if I had transportation.

"Hi Syd I thought that as non I went to get you, regret and you do not would come to the dance. Besides really you thought that I would come out with someone of the Glee Club." Manuel said while Karen sack of a bag a glass mud.

"Please Sydney you are not one after that you left the cheerleaders, not at my are a loser just like all at the Glee Club." Karen entire glass pour mud on the feet of Sydney. "Oh, and thank me that I did not take on the dress, it would be a shame is very nice." The girl said with a laugh malevolent and left with Manuel.

Syd sat on a bench near a fountain had and try to wash the feet in it while they ran down her face tears and makeup. The crying was not because Manuel let her planted, it was because she was tired of the humiliation, then repented of not having planted him and agreeing to go with Bridge.

When suddenly she see a guy with black overcoat white shirt and green tie, and messy hair , was Bridge. This was approached, even seemed to be somewhat annoying but still approached to the girl pulled out a handkerchief and help clean the shoes. When she was clean and both went to the place where was the party but no one said anything.

The Glee Club will be responsible for the play party music because Coach Sue who was in charge of the organization is over budget and could not afford it or the artist cheaper to sing at the party. Curious mind Bridge and Sydney had a share.

"Now with you, New Directions." Said the master seremonia director Figgins.

And the music began to sound:

_**"Guess this means you're sorry. You're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back. All you said before. Like how much you wanted. Anyone but me. Said you'd never come back .But here you are again ."**_Bridge began to sing.

While the guys of New Directions sang the chorus of the song:

**_"Because we belong together now (Yeah!) Forever united here somehow (Yeah!) You got a piece of me. And honestly. My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you."_**

Sydney looked into his eyes approached him and took his hand and began to sing her part:

_**"Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you."**_

The song continued, their hands remained together until the end of the song. Holding hands both were lost in the crowd and started dancing embraced, while Rachel and Finn sang _Total Eclipse of the Heart._

"Forgive Bridge." Sydney said while once again a tear ran one of her cheeks, he dry with his hand covered by a leather glove the tear of the girl as he was telling: "You forgive me for not letting you speak and not listening. "

She replied with a smile. These in the middle of those who were in the courts and background music kissed forgetting those who were around.

Suddenly there saw a flash of a camera. "Ha, I did. I'm never wrong when it comes to love." Was Kurt and he just take a photo.

"Kurt!" Exclaimed together. "You ruined the moment." Said Bridge.

"Sorry." Said Kurt.

"Okay, but promise me you'll give me a photo." Syd said with a smile on her face.

"Of course, well I let you enjoy the party." he reply.

Sydney turned back to where Bridge was and said "You know that after I graduated and decided to go to the SPD Academy."

"Great." Bridge approached Sydney and once again gave a long, sweet kiss.

The End.


End file.
